Hair/Crazy in Love
Hair/Crazy in Love ist ein Mash-Up aus der elften Episode der ersten Staffel, Haarspaltereien, und wird von Artie und Mercedes mit den New Directions gesungen. Sie performen vor der Haverbrook School for the Deaf, wobei ihre Performance eine Menge an "Haarographie" beinhaltet, was sie sich von den Mädchen der Jane Addams Academy abgeschaut haben. Will entscheidet jedoch später, diesen Song nicht bei den Sectionals zu singen. "Hair" stammt aus dem Musical Hair aus dem Jahr 1967. "Crazy in Love" stammt von Beyoncé feat. Jay-Z aus ihrem Debütalbum "Dangerously in Love" aus dem Jahr 2003. Charts Lyrics Artie: Yes, it's so crazy right now Most incredibly, it's ya boy Artie It's ya girl Mercedes Mercedes: You ready, hey New Direction-Mädchen: Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no Mercedes: I look and stare so deep in your eyes I touch on you more and more every time When you leave I'm begging you not to go Call your name two or three times in a row Artie: I'm hairy high and low Don't ask me why I don't know Oooh Mercedes mit New Directions: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's Got me looking so crazy right now (New Directions-Mädchen: In love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (New Directions: Got my hair crazy right now) Artie mit New Directions: Give me a head with hair Long beautiful hair Shining, gleaming (Mercedes: Ooohh) Streaming, flaxen, waxen Mercedes mit New Directions: Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss Got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love's Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (New Directions: Got my hair crazy right now) Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now (Mercedes: Hey) (New Directions-Mädchen: Your love's) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (Mercedes: Your love) Got me looking so crazy right now Artie mit New Directions: Down to here Down to there Down to there Down to where it stops by itself Where it stops by itself (Mercedes: Ooooh) Mercedes mit New Directions: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (Artie: Oh crazy) Got me looking so crazy right now (Artie: Oh) (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now Mercedes: Got my hair crazy right now Trivia *Das ist der zweite Song auf Sues "Schrecklichste Songs, die je vom Glee Club gesungen wurden"-Liste aus Rivalen der Krone, nach Run Joey Run. Des Weiteren meint sie zu Will, dass er "echt fertig war, als er den Scheiß zusammengebastelt hat". *Sue erwähnt später als Referenz auf den Song, dass der Glee Club Amerikas Musik mit jedem Mash-Up zerstöre. *Teile der Choreographie werden in My Life Would Suck Without You verwendet. *Das ist der zweite Mash-Up, der einen Beyoncé-Song beinhaltet. Der erste war Halo/Walking on Sunshine. *Das ist der erste Mash-Up, der einen Song aus einem Musical beinhaltet. Der zweite ist I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. *Das ist einer der Songs, der den Namen eines Charakters beinhaltet, in diesem Fall die von Artie und Mercedes´. Die anderen sind: **''Proud Mary'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Vogue'' beinhaltet Sues und Wills Namen. **''4 Minutes'' beinhalte Kurts Namen. **''Rose's Turn'' beinhaltet Kurts und Rachels Namen. **''Billionaire'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Me Against the Music'' beinhaltet Brittanys Namen. **''Friday'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''You Can't Stop the Beat'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Wedding Bell Blues'' beinhaltet Wills Namen. **''Getting Married Today'' beinhaltet Emmas Namen. **''I'm Still Here'' beinhaltet Kurts Namen. Fehler *Während der Performance kann man Nayas Rückentattoo sehen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones